The present invention relates to a conveying system, and more particularly, to a conveying system that conveys a conveying object over a plurality of buildings by using a plurality of conveying apparatuses installed over the plurality of buildings.
A conveying system for conveying a conveying object by using a plurality of conveying apparatuses that are independently driven or stopped has been known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
However, when the conveying system as disclosed in Patent Document 1 is built in a large scale, conveying apparatuses constituting the conveying system may be installed over a plurality of buildings. In such a case, a conveying object is moved between buildings by exchange of the conveying object between conveying apparatuses relating to connection parts of adjacent buildings.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-337247A
However, when relative position between the adjacent buildings is changed due to the influence of an earthquake, a big wind, or the like, there is a problem that the relative positions between the conveying apparatuses which are disposed at connection parts of the adjacent buildings are changed. As a result, a distance between the conveying apparatuses disposed at the connection parts of the adjacent buildings increases, and there is a problem that the conveying object cannot be exchanged between the buildings.